


Crying in her prom dress

by Devils_Siren16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe And Kagami are Marinette's besties, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Motherly Tikki, Multi, Slightly Aged up, fatherly plagg, i cant tag, mention of master Fu, mention of other kwami, mentions of batfam - Freeform, mentions of tom and sabine - Freeform, those two are basically Marinettes Second Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Siren16/pseuds/Devils_Siren16
Summary: Song Fic (Prom Dress By Mxmoon)An Angel is upset and just done with everything will her birdie save her or will the butterfly grab her first,Im crap at summarys so please don't hate I swear the storys better then it sounds.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	Crying in her prom dress

**Author's Note:**

> Also On My Wattpad Devils_Siren16

_5 hours till prom...._

She worked really hard on her dress but she was thinking of not even bothering as she slid town the wall of her room being careful as to not mess up her hair that the kwami's had worked hard on, Plagg and Tikki watched her sadly as she twiddled the white ring on her finger....the ring she had to forcefully take away from Chat- Adrian...  
She sighed as she set her head on her folded up arms.

_Im nearing the end of my fourth year._

Tikki and Plagg flew over to her both looking at her in worry her eyes having taken a distant look both kwami's whilst also keeping and eye out for a blue feather or Akuma looked over there daughter figure in worry.

_I feel like i've been lacking, crying too many tears_

Marinette wanted to cry but she felt like she had already cried that many tears that the minute she tried she wouldn't be able to even shed a tear.

_Everyone seemed to say it was so great_

Everyone in her class had said that despite the exams and stress the last two years had been great.... Marinette found it hard to agree.

_But did i miss out, was it a huge mistake_

She thought back to all the times her parents and boyfriend had offered her to change schools but she had declined saying she could handle it...but she was starting to think she should of listened to them.

_I can't help the fact i like to be alone_

She learned to like sitting in the back on her own Chloé had wanted to sit with her but her father had forced her to move to another school and Kagami was forced to be homeschooled.

_It might sound kinda sad, but thats just what i seem to know_

It became routine, Tikki and Plagg said it wasn't healthy especially for a Ladybug but she just didn't see the point of fighting back anymore.

_I tend to handle things usually by myself_

She handled the words by herself every shove, cruel word and anything mean, the slaps, the lies, the hits....

_And i can't seem to try and ask for help_

Any time she tried she either couldn't find the right words or she was told to be the "bigger person" (Mrs Bustier)

She let out a sad laugh causing Plagg and Tikki to look at her even more worried

"I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress"

She started to stand up before sitting on her chaise she looked at Tikki and Plagg and accepted the tissue he passed her.

"I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest"

Her voice wavered slightly as she dabbed her eyes

_Makeup is running down, feelings are all around_

She looked at the mirror and looked at the mascara stains on her cheeks before looking away she could feel all the emotions in her room and none of them were pleasant.

_How did i get here, i need to know_

Marinette thought back to that fateful day she wondered when and why everything fell apart, she knew why but she didn't wanna except it, she found she couldn't.

"I guess i maybe had a couple expectations"

Those expectations being Adrian's girlfriend and going to prom with him, Alya and Nino,  
Getting married to Adrian, having her own brand, having three kids, a pet hamster...  
And don't get her wrong she loved Damian so much but it hurt more because she lost so many people to a liar....

_Thought I'd get to them, but no i didn't_

Damian was one of the few bright points she had in her life and again don't get her wrong  
She so badly wanted her friends back but she just couldn't forgive it's like Plagg said 'Bug you give and give and give and give much only to get nothing from them in return it's not fair to you no offense sugar bug but you need to toughen up and not let them take advantage of you again' Damian and his family agreed as did Tikki and it took awhile but she did toughen up still didn't make it any easier though.

"I guess i thought prom was gonna be fun, but now im sitting here, and all i wanna do is run"

she let out a sob covering her mouth Plagg and Tikki hugged her cheeks in silent comfort.

_ 4 hours till prom _

_I keep collections of masks upon my wall to try and stop myself, from revealing it all_

She looked at the photos on the wall, sadly more than half of them she was wearing a fake smile.

_Affecting others is the last thing i would do_

She remembered all the times she would help make someone feel better she never tried to be mean to others but then Lie-la came and ruined it all.

Tikki had to purify two Akumas in the span of that hour....

_I keep to myself though, i want to break through_

She wanted to scream and shout and let it all out but she couldn't, everyone in Paris knew if you even felt so strongly in a negative way you could be the next Akuma victim.  
  
Marinette hadn't seen the Akumas being purified just behind her

_I hold so many small regrets_

She regret not listening to her parents and Damian   
She regret not getting Plagg sooner   
She still regrets the fact she caused Fu to renounce the Miracle Box ...

_And what if's down inside my head_

What if she had exposed Lila sooner   
What if she hadn't took Adrian's advice on taking the high road  
What if she pretended to believe Lila...

She shook her head slightly small sparkles of glitter falling onto her face.

_Some confidance it couldn't hurt me_

She lost alot of confidence in the span of the last 2 and half years but she was slowly getting better thanks to Damian and Plagg and Tikki.

_My demeanor is often misread_

Her actions and emotions were always getting misread negatively so Lila looked like the innocent one

She slid down the wall again both Plagg and Tikki looking at her in worry

"Im sitting here crying in my prom dress, I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest"

_Makeup is running down,_

More than just her mascara was ruined this time

_Feeling's are all around_

This time Plagg killed a Akuma by slashing its wings off.

"How did i get here i need to know"

Plagg and Tikki settled on her shoulders.

I guess i maybe had a couple expectations

Thought I'd get to them but no i didn't

"I guess i thought that prom was gonna be fun... But now im sitting on the floor and all i wanna do is run"

Plagg gave off soothing purrs and Tikki stroked her cheek getting glitter on her paws

_All i wanna do is run_

_All i wanna do is run_

_All i wanna do is run_

_2_ _ hours till prom _

Tikki had help redo her makeup and was now taking pictures of her on Marinette's phone.

_Im sitting here, crying in my prom dress, I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest_

She was done with them she thought has she put her phone back on charge she wasn't gonna let them ruin this night for her Chloé and Kagami were gonna be there and Damian was gonna pick her up, Plagg and Tikki where gonna be in her purse they where the people (and kwami's) she needed no one else.

_ 10 minutes till prom _

_Makeup is running down, feelings are all around._

She caught glimpses of her class on the steps of the school when she heard a knock on her trap door she knocked back before grabbing her phone and bag letting Plagg and Tikki in the two kwami's shared a smile hearing the click of the clasp before turning on the small battery powered tea light.

_How did i get here i need to know_

She walked down the stairs her mom and dad smiling proudly then she saw Damian as she stopped on the steps looking down at him smiling.

_I guess i maybe had a couple expectations,_  
_Thought I'd get to them but no i didn't_

Damian picked his jaw off the floor before grinning back.

_I guess i thought that prom was gonna be fun_

Marinette walked down the last few steps.

_But now im sitting here on the floor_

Her silver heels touched the wooden floor.

_And all i wanna do is run_

Marinette ran to Damian throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace her parents taking photos of the couple.

_All i wanna do is run_

The two walked up the steps of the school spotting Chloé and Kagami the three girls hugged before linking arms Damian linking his with Marinette as they entered the building.

Everyone could only stare as Damian and Marinette danced in the center of the room Chloé and Kagami shared a knowing look as Alya looked at Lila as if her world was ending while Lila looked like a ghost behind her caked face of makeup, Kagami offered her hand to Chloé, who in turn accepted it the two girls joining in with the other couple.

And as all of this was happening Marinette let out a giddy giggle causing Damian to grin and Kagami and Cholé to look like they had been given the best gift ever...

Because Mari hadn't laughed or giggled or did anything similar in the span of Lila joining the class and just before then.  
She hadn't looked this happy in ages.

And it was all because she met Damian Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette:  
> Dress:  
> https://uk.dhgate.com/product/pink-princess-quinceanera-dresses-2019-new/457414620.html?fbclid=IwAR2jjaksEBrfr2s61KYjr-D_pFU63r3x752qQ2TWSP_1-kiNl_-VyM-_iuc#seo=WAP  
> Hair:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/753086368921271000/
> 
> Chloe:  
> Dress:  
> https://www.promgirl.net/2012-sparkle-prom-dress-70113.html  
> Hair:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/hniMqdD7cpbsbhC98
> 
> Kagami:  
> Dress:  
> https://16.redchinesedress.com/product/wine-red-lace-mandarin-collar-a-line-prom-dress/  
> Hair:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/rJS4hPTZJvLhjRyf8
> 
> Damian:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/XMqCSqLpf371muwu7


End file.
